


SofA Lite 2020 - Gift for bouenkyou

by dumpstertrashfire



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpstertrashfire/pseuds/dumpstertrashfire
Summary: Prompt:I'd love if it's something that follows the s.link in canon and develops a romantic relationship from there, but I'd be happy to receive anything with these two!DNW: other themes I don't like: non-con, graphic violence, gore, hanahaki disease, tragedy, excessive angst. Some angst is ok as long as it's resolved and has a happy ending.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: SofA Lite





	SofA Lite 2020 - Gift for bouenkyou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'd love if it's something that follows the s.link in canon and develops a romantic relationship from there, but I'd be happy to receive anything with these two! 
> 
> DNW: other themes I don't like: non-con, graphic violence, gore, hanahaki disease, tragedy, excessive angst. Some angst is ok as long as it's resolved and has a happy ending.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189534415@N06/50718267512/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
